Mega's End
by Hidori.In.The.Tardis
Summary: L'histoire très courte de comment Draco Malfoy finit par s'évanouir sans doute pour la première fois de sa vie.


**Titre :** Mega's End

**Auteur :** Hidori In The Tardis

**Genre :** General, Humor

**Rating :** K, mention de yaoi.

**Disclaimer :** Draco Malfoy ainsi que l'ensemble de l'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas. Ils sont la propriété de J.K Rowling et des différents autres déténteurs des droits tel que Warners Bros. Les personnages réels appartiennent à eux mêmes.

**Résumé :** L'histoire (très courte) de comment Draco Malfoy finit par s'évanouir sans doute pour la première fois de sa vie.

**Note :**

Bonsoir !

Sur un coup de tête j'ai voulu écrire une fiction. C'est une sorte d'UA que j'ai essayé de rendre original ^^ Bon c'est très court (exactement 705 mots sans les notes) mais j'espère que cela vous plaira quand même ! Désolé pour les fautes et si vous en voyez, dites le moi ! Je déteste ça même si je ne suis pas très bonne en orthographe.

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_« Vite, ordinateur. Mot de passe... CHARGE VITE ! Naan, mais pourqui t'es si leeent ! J'ai fais une révision il n'ya pas si longtemps que ça pourtant ! Allez... dépèche toi... »_

Non, vous ne rêvez pas. Enfin si, si vous rêvez que vous lisez cette fanfiction dans vos rêves mais on va prendre en compte le fait que vous soyez eveillé. Recommençons. Donc, vous ne rêvez pas, et vous n'hallucinez pas non plus : celui qui se tient devant son ordinateur est bien un **geek**. Mais bien plus qu'être un geek, il est Draco Malfoy. Oui oui. Comme vous l'avez lu, Draco Malfoy. Quoi, vous me croyez pas ? Commençons par le commencement dans ce cas là...

_(Jour du Jugement)_

« -Draco Malfoy, fils de Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy, née Black, ayant vu le jour le5 juin 1980, vous êtes condamné à vivre dans le monde moldu pour les dix prochaines années. Votre baguette sera pendant ce temps gardé par celui qui la détient à ce moment présent c'est à dire Harry Potter. Votre baguette vous sera rendue si , et seulement si, vous vous insérez correctement dans le monde moldu ce qui implique obtenir un logement, un diplôme, un travail ainsi une relation cordiale avec au moins un moldu.. Toutes ses conditions devront être respectées pour que votre bien vous revienne et nous espérons que votre passage dans le monde moldu vous fera rendre compte que ceux sans pouvoirs magiques ne nous sont ni inférieurs en puissance ou en intelligence. »

Et voici comment Draco Malfoy avait fini chez les moldus et s'était transformé en un accro du '_computer_'. Oh bien sûr, le début avait été semé d'embûches. Entre le métro, le micro-onde ou le costume trois-pièces obligatoire, tout n'avait pas été facile mais il s'y était habitué. Tellement habitué qu'il était devenu un crack en nouvelle technologie et n'imaginait même plus sa vie sans Internet. Sauf que la magie lui manquait tout de même. Certes pas pour des métamorphoses inutiles (un bouton en épingle ? Et puis quoi encore) mais un peu de Décoction Hoqueuteuse ou de Potion à Hérisser les Cheveux par si par là ne serait pas de refus. Parce que oui, non content d'être addict aux portables et autres machines, il s'était découvert un penchant jaloux... L'Amour, avec un grand A, avait frappé à sa porte en la personne de Matthew parce qu'après tout, quitte à changer autant être homosexuel. Ainsi Draco était jaloux. Trèèès jaloux même envers Matt qui était tellement aveugle qu'il ne voyait même pas que son amie Karen l'aimait. Si encore il ne se voyait pas beaucoup, notre sang pur aurait pu passer à côté mais ils travaillaient ENSEMBLE ! Alors évidemment Draco, tout Malfoy qu'il était, ne cessait de vouloir protéger ce qui lui appartenait et de punir cette sale pouf de coéquipière. Et puis qu'on se le dise, il voulait quand même récupérer sa baguette, il y était assez attaché après tout. Enfin, il ne devrait pas avoir trop de problème, il avait un DUT Informatique, travaillait en tant que web-programmeur et entretenait une 'relation cordiale' avec un moldu avec lequel il vivait. Un moldu qui venait d'ailleurs tout juste de lui dire qu'il avait tourné dans un film quelques semaines avant leur rencontre qui contenait des scènes... assez étonnantes. Alors, logiquement, Draco n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher : le premier mot à lui être venu à l'esprit après cette découverte était « téléchargement ». Et c'était donc ce qu'il était entrain de faire au moment même : se connecter s'énerver, et chercher.

« _Oh PC adoré... Viiiite ! JE VEUX VOIR CA ! Et puis j'm'en fiche, si c'est trop osé, j'tue l'autre gars _» finit il en boudant légèrement. Et oui, Draco avait changé. Tellement changé que son surnom était à présent « Sweetheart ». Pour dire.

Malheureusement pour lui, Draco n'était pas au courant qu'il était entrain de vivre une date très importante dans l'histoire du téléchargement. Et c'est ainsi que lorsqu'il trouva un lien, cliqua dessus et passa outre la publicité, il écrasa les touches de son clavier et hurla avant de s'évanouir d'horreur.

Nous étions le 19 janvier 2012 et Megaupload n'existait plus.

* * *

Bon, c'est vraiment bref mais j'espère que cela vous aura plus quand même ^^ Ceux fans d'un certain Docteur auront reconnu les quelques allusions au niveau des personnages, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher xD

A bientôt !


End file.
